


傲慢（十一）

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 30





	傲慢（十一）

十一  
“记得？”林悦一笑问：“珍珠掉了几次？”  
江原垂眸，不敢撒谎，“6次……”  
林悦看向跪在一边的林冉，“去取6颗珍珠来。”  
珍珠肯定不是同一大小的，但是林冉可没胆子给江原挑小的，照着他受罚的那颗的尺寸，赶紧找了6颗尺寸差不多大小的。  
珍珠被江原一个个含进嘴里，然后自己含进了后穴里，那么大，没有扩张的时间，每吞下一颗都是那样的费劲，穴口被极致扩开，含住圆润的珠体，他用手指顶住，努力放松，然后咬牙压入。  
“林冉，给他掰开。”林悦好整以暇的坐着，看着一颗就将穴口弄得通红的珍珠被鲜红的媚肉缓缓吞没，嘱咐着林冉。  
林冉不敢违背，不忍看江原如此屈辱的时刻，跪在一边乖巧的掰开他的臀肉后，深深低着头。  
“瞧着，自己也涨涨教训，知道什么是规矩。”而林悦却不打算放过两人，这圆润的几颗珠子，同时惩罚着两人。  
江原咬牙，最隐私的部位暴露在家主面前也算了，可是家主偏偏还拿林冉来折辱自己。他手指捏紧珍珠，怎么也不能再下去手。  
“六颗不够？林冉再去拿六颗。”林悦见他不再动作，轻描淡写地再次吩咐。  
“不要！家主够吃了！求您！”江原求饶道，他哪能在吞下去六颗？  
“够吃了？”林悦呵呵一声，“那是挑三拣四觉得太小了？要吃大的？”  
“家主！家主我错了！”江原知道在这种时候多说多错，赶紧再趴好，手指伸向后边，重新将含湿的珍珠往后塞去。  
“林冉，我的话是不是不作数了？交代一次还记不清吗？”林悦向来不喜林冉这般样子，事实委屈着自己，苦巴巴的样子，他见不得别人受罚，却总觉得自己受罚是应当的。而林悦便一定让他看着，让他知道谁都要守着规矩，他们四个都是家奴，出生不一样，但是到了他这都是一样。  
“对不起家主。”林冉急忙道歉，值得又跪到林悦身边掰开他的臀瓣。  
私密的地方就这样被公开，里边蠕动的媚肉都能叫人瞧见，江原艰难的吞下一颗又一颗，最后两颗几乎咬着牙才塞进去。整个穴道似乎都被那些硬邦邦的东西膈出珍珠的形状，他满头湿汗，肚子满的不敢直起腰来。  
“再帮他把带来的东西带上吧。”珍珠不过是小惩，带来的器具才是重头戏。  
林冉拿在手里却不知道该怎么去做。  
林悦手指敲击着桌面，带着不耐烦的啧了一声，眯了眯眼，“林冉，训导营的课程你是想要重新学一遍？”  
“不是的，我会的家主！”提到训练营，林冉也不敢造次，对着江原轻轻说了声抱歉，那是一个项圈，连着一个金属肛勾，那是一个类似于拐杖的东西，只不过弯弯的勾状部分是一个个圆润的小球。那些会探入江原的穴里，弯弯的部分会顺着他的臀的曲线然后将直杆部分紧紧贴住背部，直杆的尽头是连着那个项圈。  
林冉小心的将那勾部塞入，可是穴里已经吞了6颗珍珠，每进去一点点都能听见江原痛苦的喘息。  
“我草，你他妈干脆快一点，故意折磨我吗？”江原疼惨了，脸色惨白，忍不住小声的骂道。  
“再大声点，我听不见。”林悦耳朵倒是好使的很，扬手一鞭子便抽在了江原臀侧。  
江原疼的呜呜了两声，不敢再做声。  
等勾部完全贴合在臀上，江原和林冉两人都折腾出了一身的汗。然后最难受的姿势却是将项圈戴上以后。  
江原必须极力后仰，身体向后仰成弓形，项圈戴上以后他依然得保持着这个姿势跪趴在地上，宛如当初受罚时那样，只是现在他已经不敢偷懒，他稍微一放松，拉扯着后穴的勾部与脖颈的项圈，他不知道自己是会先窒息还是先疼死。  
“林冉，你可知道你哪里错了？”而林悦却开始对林冉发难。


End file.
